


Not Just the Girl's Restroom

by EstelleDusk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin is an awkward student at Hogwarts, usually bullied to the point where he has to ask his best friend to distract his bully whenever he needs to use the toilets or take a bath. Then he receives a prefect badge in the mail and realizes most of his troubles when it comes to the bathroom are over! He just didn't expect another late night visitor to the Prefect baths that really shouldn't have been there in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just the Girl's Restroom

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Prefect Rum meets Moaning Myrtle and learns that she doesn't only haunt the girl's bathroom

He knew he technically shouldn’t be out this late. He was a Prefect now, he would be expected to uphold the school rules even more now. The first thing he did upon receiving the badge in the owl mail was send a letter to his only friend at Hogwarts. He asked Belle to pull out her un-abridged edition of Hogwarts, A History and tell him if it mentioned that Prefects could be excused from certain rules.

She knew him well, when they met at Diagon Alley three days later, she handed him a list of all the rules Prefects no longer had to hold to so long as they had a good reason. She made sure to underline the part about wandering the halls at night. She even drew a winky face next to it.

Rumplestiltskin thanked her with candy from the Muggle shop down his street. She thanked him with a kiss to his cheek and some ice cream.

Now it’s the second day of term and he’s already creeping through the halls at night just so he won’t have to bathe with the other boys in his year. Gaston, a brutish Gryffindor boy that seemed to make it his life’s goal to bully him, was always waiting around the corner when he thought it was safe to go bathe. Of course, Rumplestiltskin would then find himself victim to enchanted towels or even various charms and hexes. Last year, he was forced to suffer a hex from the other boy that gave him gold-green scales “to match his name and house” for a week. He never hated the name his parents gave him more than during that week.

Usually, he was able to get Belle to distract Gaston whose one-track mind was usually focused on the brunette Ravenclaw’s assetts when she was around. But he didn’t like having to resort to asking his friend to use her looks like that, so he was estatic when he became a Prefect, because that meant he could use the Prefect’s bathroom from now on. Gaston would never become a Prefect if his grades and attitude stayed as low as they were at the end of last term.

Rumplestiltskin finally manages to get inside the Prefect’s bathroom, stumbling with the pronounciation of the password only once. He’s amazed at the size of the tub. He wasn’t told the bath was as big as a pool. He grows a little nervous and looks around him, making sure Gaston hadn’t found a way inside. He had never been the best swimmer; he’d hate to have to track down Belle later and apologize for dying while bathing if Gaston had been waiting for him. The poor excuse for a Gryffindor never seemed to understand how far was too far and usually had to be stopped by someone.

Satisfied that there was no hulking beast waiting, he fideled with the many knobs on the bath until the magically appearing bath water smelled the way he wanted. He shimmied out of his robes, slacks, and shirt and was about to pull down his underpants when he heard a giggle. He quickly grabbed his robe and wrapped it around himself.

“Oh...now that’s no fun...” A feminine voice sighs. Rumplestiltskin’s eyes quickly zoom in on the location of the voice. A ghost girl peeking her head out of the floor not 5 feet from him. His lips thin as he struggles not to say anything that might trigger the ghost to cry.

He recognized her description as Moaning Myrtle. Belle would occassionally tell him about the girl who haunted the girl’s toilets on the 2nd floor, mentioning what lovely conversations they would have when they could get together. The head of the ghost nods towards him before floating up and fully appearing before him. “Well go on, even a Prefect can’t stay out for too long.”

He groans. If he had known that the infamous Moaning Myrtle was also a peeping tom, he would have...well, he doesn’t know what he would have done, but he would have done something. Like ask Belle to keep the ghost entertained with girl talk. Or...read up on charms to keep peeping toms from seeing anything. Now he supposed he would just have to head back to his dorm...

But he really did need a bath...


End file.
